Not a Game of Chess
by Wrathie-chan
Summary: Some nations finds themselves in a big house and someone wants to play a game full of tests that tests their mentality and ability to work together, will they succeed and get freed or will they all be locked in the house forever? Warning: Gore/Guro
1. Chapter 1

_Don't expect too much from this chapter... it's mostly a bit "introducing" and that..._

_AND... it's a bit short... |_D  
><em>But don't worry... next ones will be longer c:<em>

_Do I have to warn about bad language?  
>Nah... It should be a bit obvious...<em>

* * *

><p>There was something strange about this place, except the size it seemed pretty abandoned, but at the same time not.<br>"Someone there...?" the wondering nation asked as he tried to look around there, all groggy as he'd just awoken from has been put to sleep.

No answer, it was just quiet, he had never heard anything so quiet.

Suddenly the lights were turned on and he saw that he was in a bedroom, the walls were cream coloured and the floor was of light coloured wood. Wait… was that a letter on the bed...? He slowly picked it up carefully and read it. The hand writing wasn't really the easiest to read;

_"Hello Alfred_  
><em>You are probably wondering why you are here right?<em>  
><em>Let me explain it quickly:<em>  
><em>You are in a game; the goal is to get out.<em>  
><em>But to do that you have to find all the keys.<em>  
><em>There are other people in the house and you will all be tested.<em>  
><em>Have fun and let the play begin!"<em>

What...? How did the person even know who he was? Keys...? What was it he had to do and these tests...? What were those?

"Well… okay..." he went to the door and tried to open it. Locked. "Fuck!" he could feel something like a piece of paper under the handle and took it up, it was a new letter.

_"The first test is one alone._  
><em>'Press me once, I'm lit, press me twice I'm dead'<em>  
><em>That's the clue, have fun finding your key"<em>

"What...?" He stood and thought for at least ten minutes, trying to come up with something before the light flickered. "...press me once I'm lit... THE LAMP!" He looked around in the room before taking out the old chair and put it under the metal lamp, feeling around on it before feeling a key, "YES!" He jumped down and then went to the door and unlocked it. When he opened the door he could hear some others speak, but he could neither hear who it was nor what they said.

"It's America...!" a really familiar British voice shouted which made him turn towards the nations that stood gathered on a more opened space than he was at the moment, it was possibly just 2 or 3m to the light blue wall from the dark brown door.

"Well, Duh! Wait… It's you guys!" the young nation stared at the 5 others that stood there.

"Apparently" a rather dark voice said with a clear German accent. "Though we don't know if there are more people in the house" the American nodded a bit before grinning.

"It's like we are in one of those horror movies! So fucking awesome!" the others glared at him like he had already lost it, which he probably had.

"Has he lost it, Angleterre?" the Frenchman of the group said and turned towards the Brit.

"Pro-"

"Why the fuck are all the people I don't like at the same place! Especially the potato bastard!" an angry voice was approaching them now and by the last words they knew directly who it was, Lovino.

"-bably… and hello on you too, Romano" the Brit turned towards the Italian just to receive a hit in the face which made him fall down on the old wood floor.

"Shut the fuck up, tea bastard" he snarled angrily and stared at the others as he furrowed his brows, "and what the fuck is your problem?"

"You don't need to be so harsh…" a young looking man said a bit nervously with a strong Finnish accent.

"Like I even know who you are" Lovino glared at the Finn and gained a nervous laughter from him.

"I'm Tino Väinämöinen, Finland" he answered and looked a bit at the confused Italian.

"What the fuck was that "Vejna" thing?"

"M-my surname…" He sighed deeply and looked down on the floor.

"Whatever… and does anyone know why the fuck we are here…?" the Italian looked around and gained either a shake of the head or a no from all the nations.

"All we know is that we should gather keys and the person doing this to us calls it a game" you couldn't really hear what accent it was; it was some mix between German, French and Italian but mostly German.

"This totally reminds me of the Saw movies! The only difference is that we know each other!" the American seemed excited, probably too excited.

"Are you alright, Alfred?" Arthur sighed and stood up.

"Can't we just do what we are supposed to do so we can get out?" the Swiss sighed deeply and frowned while he looked around.

"I'm perfect!" Alfred laughed happily before looking at Vash, "Where do we start looking then?" he looked a bit confused at the facepalming shorter male.

"And aren't we supposed to be eight…?" Francis pointed at an unopened door which made everybody turn towards the last bedroom door.

"I would say so…" Ludwig answered and swallowed, he didn't really like the dark and heavy atmosphere the house had, none of the nations did.

"Should we open it?" Alfred already stood next to the door and was ready to open it.

"It could be locked as our doors were…" Arthur sighed deeply and looked at Alfred that slowly opened the door that made a low creaky sound.

"It's open…"

* * *

><p><em>Hihi~<em>

_Now tell me what you think about it!  
>Don't worry I won't bite~ not hard at least~<em>

_I though I don't crave reviews... but those makes me super happy! and excited!_

_and between... I got inspired by a song to do this fanfic...  
>Search on 'Alexey Vorobyov - Shout it out' and you will find it... BD<em>

_Now I'll go away and be quiet and try to write on next chapter..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow... it realy didn't take any time at all to write this one...  
>And I like my busrides to school more now~<br>Because I'm like thinking through what I could write during them!_

_WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~!  
>thoughit's abitshortnowtooifyouaskme...<br>_

* * *

><p>"It's open..!" Alfred opened the door completely while peeking inside before walking into the room. "It's no one here…"<p>

"Alfred… The bed…" Arthur said and swallowed as he looked at the black metal bed that had gray sheets but you could clearly see that it was someone under the black covers.

"A-a letter…?" Francis picked up a piece of paper that was on a nearby desk,

"_I see that you managed to get to the first spot first!  
>Good!<br>And here comes the clue:  
>Related by bond and not by blood,<br>Will the loyalty make all suffer,  
>or shall the wish to live be stronger?<br>May a maiden be their death,  
>or may she be their help?"<em>

He read up loud as Germany pulled off the covers from the person to reveal a young girl nation laying there.

"Liechtenstein!" Vash yelled and hurried over to her, pushing some of the nations away in the process.

"The maiden…" England swallowed and looked at Liechtenstein, "… is Liechtenstein…?" he shook his head, hoping this was just a joke, at least he wanted it to be.

"Is… she alive…?" Francis asked before he swallowed as the German lifted the thin arm up and searched for a pulse but soon shook his head.

"Nein…" He looked at the Swiss that quickly stood up and glared at them with distrust.

"Who the fuck of you is the one who is doing this! Get out with it!" the Swiss searched his pockets for a gun but found none, "w-what!" He looked down and continued to search before frowning, "The sick person doing this took my gun!"

"Should we at least search her clothes for the key…?" a nervous Frenchman asked but gained a really angry glare from the Swiss man.

"What if she is alive still!" the Swiss hugged her now, swallowing as the body was lifeless, he couldn't even feel if she breathed.

"E-Es tut mir leid Vash… It doesn't look like that…" The German sighed deeply and looked down in the floor.

"… That was what he meant with it…" the Brit turned towards Alfred, "will you grab him so we can search her clothes?" The American nodded before walking up to Vash and threw him up on the shoulder which made the Swiss to shout in surprise then struggling to get loose, but to no effort.

"Who sh-" before Tino could continue, both Arthur and Francis was over the small girl searching her clothes, even removing them.

"Nothing…" they said at the same time, looking at the now naked body.

"LET ME GO!" Vash kicked Alfred in the chest which made him cough a bit before looking at the Italian man who looked at the letter then took up a small photo then drop it and glared towards it in disgust.

"What is it, Lovino…?" Ludwig asked and raised a brow, looking wonderingly before looking at the photo, "… An... An infant…?" he glared at the photo of a young infant, not really fully evolved that was all bloody before carefully picking it up, "w-who…?"

"Can you find my home…?" Tino read loud as he read the blood red text on the background before turning towards Liechtenstein, shaking his head quickly, "e-ei…"

"W-what..?" The Swiss had real problems seeing what was going on in the room as the American was facing the others, making him looking at the pale wall.

"We… we need to…" Tino shook his head quickly still, tears forming in his eyes as he backed away from Germany and the photo.

"… Cut her up…" Arthur turned towards her, swallowing, "n-no way…" everyone stared at the body lying in the bed with closed eyes, looking all peaceful there.

"I-Is it really no other way…?" Francis said and looked over at Vash that now was all quiet, not even moving as he hanged on the shoulder.

"I'll leave the room…" the young boy said quietly before walking out with Vash, getting Lovino after him.

"I can't stand blood so I'll leave with you…" he said as the others nodded and closed the door and turning to the body afterwards.

"Do we even have anything sharp…?" Arthur looked around but none had anything which made him sigh and swallowing hard and getting ready to try to push his hand into the girl's stomach but backed away, "I… I can't do it…" he shook his head really quick; his stomach couldn't even handle the thought of how it would feel like to have his hand inside such a young girl's stomach.

"I can do it…" Ludwig said and put away the photo before walking up to the body, swallowing while looking really disgusted as he moved his hand towards her stomach.

"Allemande…" Francis said and swallowed before looking away as the German's hand pierced the pale, soft and unscratched skin, getting bigger and bigger red strains over it as the hand got deeper and deeper into the stomach till the whole hand was in there, feeling around on the smooth and soft organs.

"W-where exact is the… uterine…?" He swallowed as he felt around in the stomach some more, trying to find it.

"Pelvis…" Francis said and placed his hands on his hips, the words made the German swallow and move his hand downwards, getting more of his arm in the wet inside, making him frown and wanting to throw up as he felt around on the pelvis, trying to figure how to get inside it with his big hand.  
>Success.<br>He felt inside the small pelvis and soon felt something similar to a key and squished the surface between his fingers and it so it broke. He then grabbed key and pulled the hand out as quickly as possible before backing away, looking at the body.

"Entschuldigung… Liechtenstein…" he was shaking, looking as the sheets that turned into a darker gray, almost black with slight red in it. "… I'm walking out of here…" he stumbled out of the room, not wanting to see her body at the moment.

"Understandable…" Arthur said and followed Ludwig out of the room together with the other two nations.

"How did it go…?" Alfred tilted his head slightly before Ludwig held up the key which made the boy nod and let Vash down on his feet.

They started discussing what to do next after a little while, though the Swiss wasn't with them. He sat in a corner, thinking back on the days he had have with her. The day they met and he took her in as his sister, the days he spend training her… He surely didn't succeed in training her if she got caught, though he promised to be there for her, another failure. He sighed deeply and looked towards the door, shaking slightly. "L-Lie…" he placed his hands on his arms that were resting on the knees, sulking silently for himself. How would life continue to be now when she wasn't there with him?

* * *

><p><em>DRAMATIC ENDING... ; A ;<em>

_at least if you ask me..._

_and for the German/Finnish words:  
>Nein - no<br>Es tut mir leid - I'm sorry **but that is if you trust google translate... it was years ago I had German...**  
>Ei- No<br>_

_HIHI...  
>Now I'll start thinking out the next chapter~<br>and well yeah... I know that it was a little too little hesitation about that stomach thing but yeah... Bc_

_NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT. HA... or something... _


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay... this chapter really needed some research... just ask my friends that helped me with it! XD  
><em>

_and for you who sent me the mail: I liked the idea though.. most of the fanfic is already planned~_

_And the review: I could have been German or Finnish too! XD Though yeah... I'm Swedish... you had luck on your side! and there is so many characters for a special reason~_

_well enjoy nao~_

* * *

><p>They sat in a deep discussion about what to do next; they had been sitting there for hours, not knowing anything yet when suddenly, the blonde man with glasses stood up.<p>

"I can smell… hamburgers…" Indeed, the smell of newly made hamburgers filled the house which made the blonde man sniff in the air and search for the source of the smell.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur followed quickly after him with the rest of the nations after him, except for Vash that still sat in his corner, shaking over his loss.

The smell led Alfred down to a lower floor that almost seemed bigger but he wasn't sure, though he didn't really give much, the smell was really strong down there which made his stomach growl a bit, it felt like he hadn't eat in ages, which was almost true, he had been sleeping for almost 2days now, it really was surprisingly that he wasn't groggier than he was when he woke up.

He looked around from where he stood, the walls was light red down here, it was some rooms and the furniture that he could see looked old and worn out, it wouldn't be surprising if they broke if you touched them.

"Don't randomly run off like that you bloody idiot!" Arthur snorted and looked at the American that soon started walking again towards something he could guess was a kitchen. The old wood floor creaked quietly as he walked and soon some more creaking was heard as the others followed him a bit curiously. "Alfred…?" Arthur asked a bit wondering before stopping next to the kitchen door, glaring at the American that now ate on hamburgers that looked like they were from… McDonald's? What were McDonald's hamburgers doing here? There was seriously something fishy about it but he couldn't say anything before the German started reading a note.

"_To start with, how did it feel like to have to kill someone again?  
>But someone close to you this time?<br>It was a fun task to place the key there at least I can tell you!_

_Well over to the clue.  
>'Search the thing you trust,<br>and you will find the thing you search for' "_

K-kill…? Was she alive? But she had no pulse! How is it even possible! The German stared at the paper, the person had to joke! It was impossible! How… How could it be possible to appear so dead? The German shook his head quickly and rested towards the sink, this was too confusing for him to handle.

"I… never thought that that sort of poison was that easy to get…" Arthur said and looked around at the people around him then at Alfred that continued to consume the hamburgers.

"Mon cher… is those hamburgers really okay to eat…?" Francis seemed worried and bent down next to Alfred and had a real worried look on his face and Alfred soon paused his eating, just to cough, a lot.

"Apparently not…" Lovino said and snorted as he looked at the two, "but how about we try figuring out that fucking clue!" His temper was clearly not one of the best and he glared at the American that had suddenly run off earlier.

"They do taste a bit weird… but I can't say they taste" Cough, "… bad" Alfred looked up and ate the last of that burger. His heart rate was slowing down a bit, but not yet to a dangerous level but the slowing down made him a bit dizzy, he also breathed a bit heavier but then looked into the refrigerator made out of metal. "They are so many…" Indeed, there were only hamburgers in the refrigerator, and lots of them, you couldn't possibly fit anything else in there.

"I wonder what's in… here…" Tino opened the other door that appeared to be to a fridge, more burgers.

"I think… I know where the key is…" Francis said and swallowed as the others stared at him a bit confusing. "In a hamburger…" he looked at America that swallowed before you clearly could hear the German swallow.

"I almost think… the tests are based on something that we keep close…" Now everyone turned their gaze towards Germany that frowned slightly, "Liechtenstein is someone that Switzerland keeps close… and how is it possible to mention America without thinking about hamburgers…?" He gained nods from everyone.

"But… do I've to eat all… of them…?" Alfred backed away a bit, he had never seen so many hamburgers at the same place and he was already getting stuffed, not making the whole thing better.

"Or we could all help…" Tino said and looked in there, "and we could just rip them apart… I don't think we need to eat them all…" he took out a hamburger and unwrapped the paper just to squish the whole thing apart but glared at his hand as he made small noises of pain.

"Tino…?" Germany asked worryingly and started walking towards Tino that threw away the burger and looked at his hand that was quickly getting a small puddle of blood in it.

"G-glass…!" Arthur hurried over to Tino and looked at the hand, trying to see the small glass pieces but it was impossible due to all the blood that just became more and more, "… Germany, move a bit!" Arthurs pulled Tino with him and put the hand under the tap then turned it on.

No water.

"What!" Arthur almost panicked before taking his scarf off and place it around the wound on Tino's hand and knot it tightly, "Bloody hell…!" he breathed heavily, getting worked up as the Finnish person seemed worried too about the wound and the loss of water.

"We got no… water…?" Alfred swallowed and looked at them a bit worryingly before backing a bit, walking into a table then started breathing with his mouth opened and a bit quickly, his heart was continuing to slow down.

The sound of glass hitting the floor but not breaking could be heard from behind Alfred which made most of them turn there. On the table it was standing a few glass bottles of what seemed to be water.

"Alfred… could I get one of those?" Tino asked and held out his free hand. The boy nodded and picked one up and opened it and was about to hand it to Tino but Ludwig took it from him.

"It could be something else than water" he said and held it a bit away from him and waved a bit over the bottle so some smell would get towards him so he could smell it. Nothing, it seemed to be safe. "I think its safe…" he handed Tino the bottle after he had removed the scarf. Tino took the bottle with a smile and poured some of the content over the hand.

A scream.

A scream that filled the house, up to the actually existing 3rd floor where you soon could hear some barking, though it wasn't as loud as the scream.

It was some strange white bubbling on the hand with some strange liquid as the skin started to disappear and give a big flesh wound. He screamed out of pain and turned his hand upside down in hope that the liquid would fall off, which most of it did and made a small hole in the floor. Though as not everything fell off, some continued to a little more before stopping, making the now even more wounded person to breath heavily.

Everyone stayed quiet and glared at the Finn that turned his "palm" upwards and just stared at it, there was no thing as a palm left, it was a huge wound, and you could even see the bones a little.

"w-what…" He stared at it and as soon Arthur woke up from his trance he put the scarf around the hand again, shaking and breathing as shakily as he did that.

"Who… who is the horrible person putting us in this house!" Francis shouted from nowhere in horror, holding his hands in front of his mouth now.

"How about… finding the keys then find the person?" Alfred said and took up a burger, still breathing really heavily and quickly. His breathing made people look a bit worryingly at him.

"Alfred… are you… okay…?" Arthur asked and swallowed and walked up to him. Alfred nodded and ripped the burger apart.

"I'm fine!" he laughed a bit before taking out a new burger and ripping it apart too, "and will I get some help…? We defiantly need these keys to get out… and once we get out, I, the hero, will find the person who did this and put him or her behind bars!" he grinned as he continued, gaining help from the others, except Finland and Francis.

While Lovino, Arthur, Alfred and Ludwig ripped the massive amount of burger apart, France was making Tino calmer.

"I found the fucking key!" Lovino shouted and held up a key that he found after several hours, around 5 I would say. They all glared at him before Arthur jumped up and took it, "now let's see what those bloody dogs wants us!"

The dogs had been barking now and then from the time that Tino had shouted from pain and shock, which none thought was really funny, rather annoying. The group nodded in agreement, though Alfred was barely conscious, he tried to nod and stand up, only wiggling slightly.

Arthur started walking and got the others after him, Alfred was the one who left last. His heart was barely beating, making him breath really heavy and quick. The world even started to darken as he walked and soon he fell as he was about to start climbing the stairs.

Lovino, the one walking in front of Alfred turned around and stared, "H-Hey! The Hamburger bastard f-fell!" he started shaking, not liking this one bit. "HEY!" the others didn't seem to hear him but continued to walk towards the dogs, leaving him alone with the American who's heart soon took it last beat.

* * *

><p><em>I dunno what to write down here now...<em>

_Well...  
>Let's see how long time it takes till I'm done with the fourth...? BD<em>

_okay... I'm off nao..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here you got the fourth chapter! 8D_

I don't think I've anymore to say here...  
>so like... enjoy it |D<p>

* * *

><p>Lovino stared after the others,"HEY!" though the others that were already gone. He then shook the body he had in front of him. Lifeless. "Fuck! Th-this can't be true!" he continued to shake the body but soon stopped, looking around worryingly. "Fuck…" the silence crept up on him, making him shake a bit. "I…" he looked at the body, he couldn't possibly leave the young nation's body all alone in this house though he couldn't stand being alone with a corpse.<p>

"COME THE FUCK BACK YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" He stood up now, trying to pull the corpse with up the stairs but the body was too heavy, "fuck fuck fuck…!" He soon could hear the dogs bark louder, something that made him to not want to go up. Then it was… screams… screams from pain.

He stood there, two or three steps up on the stairs, shaking from fear. He couldn't move, just stare up the stairs, listening to the screams and barks. "Wh-" he couldn't even form words as he stood there. He actually wanted something to hug, but a corpse was out of question, making him just stand there and shake.

Tears started to run down his eyes, he had no idea of where he should go, up to… the screams or stay with this dead nation. He started to wish that SOMEONE, someone who was alive would have been down there with him, not just the dead body.

He looked at the body, shaking a bit then walking up the stairs, hoping that the Swiss was still there but no luck. "Fuck!" he then noticed some stairs, hearing ripping from up there, guessing that it was there they… was that blood dripping down the stairs? He went towards it and took some up on the finger then sniffed it then licked slightly on it. "This fuck taste like ir-…" he stared at his finger then up the stairs before backing quickly.

His heart rate was now at the max as a dog showed itself in the door which made Lovino stare, he couldn't move his legs, he was like paralyzed there.

A big bloody knife showed up and then cut the dog's throat. "There you are Lovino!" Francis shouted then ran down towards the nation that now was on his knees, crying.

He was not alone anymore but he had just stared straight at the dog, he could have been torn to death, still… he was alive.

"Lovino… where is Alfred?" Francis bent down next to the brunette, looking a bit worried.

"M-… Morto…" he said and swallowed, looking up at the Frenchman that furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "He is dead you wine bastard!" He hugged Francis, something he never thought he would do.

"D-dead…!" He stared at the Italian that nodded, hugging him back a bit. "He…"

"Was the first victim of us…" Ludwig said and stood in the door then looking inside the dark room that was now full of blood, "though it doesn't look like it will end there…"

Francis nodded then carried the Italian up the stairs, "Got the key?" Ludwig nodded then walked to the other door at the other side of the room. "Don't look up now, mon cher" Francis said and walked through the room.

Lovino couldn't help himself from looking up, seeing blood and body parts all over the room, though most seemed to be from the dogs… wait… was that…? He stared at one of the heads that belonged to a dog then gasped.

"Ah…" he sighed, "oui, its Ludwig's dogs…" France said and sighed deeply before walking into a room filled with… flowers? It looked like a greenhouse as it was flowers everywhere, violets, roses, sunflowers, a small apple tree… lots of different flowers and the sun shone in, something it didn't do in the other rooms.

"_Violets are blue,  
>Roses are red,<br>I'm having fun,  
>how about you?"<em>

Arthur stood with a piece of paper in his hands, reading what it was written on it.

"I would guess it's the violets or roses then…" Tino said and walked to the blue flowers that was in a corner and started to feel around with his unhurt hand.

Arthur turned to the rosebush and tried to look inside it then saw something shine in there, "It's… in the roses…" he turned around and stared at the Frenchman, "you go!" the Brit had a big piece of clothing around his right arm and waist that was getting a slight red color.

Francis stared at England, "Moi!" He let the small Italian down and walked up to Arthur, "how about you going instead!" He frowned before getting pushed in there by Arthur.

"It's you who loves roses, isn't it?" He frowned and then turned to Lovino, "where is Alfred?" he kept on frowning till Lovino started to shake.

"D-dead…" the boy continued to shake and new tears started to run down his cheeks.

Arthur stood there frozen, staring at the Italian, he… he had to be joking… though… why would the boy be joking about such serious thing.

While Arthur for the moment had memories and questions overflowing his mind, Francis was forcing himself through the bush to soon get the key. The thorns on the bush digging themselves into his skin and leaving bleeding wounds.

He soon found his way out and sighed deeply before throwing the key at Arthur then picking out one or two thorns that got stuck in his skin. "Mon dieu…"

"I wonder where the next key is…" Tino said and stood up then walked over to the others, enjoying the sun.

Ludwig nodded then picked the key up, "Maybe we should go and check Alfred's body…?" He gained a small nod from Tino and Francis. "Do you help me with these two then?"

Francis carried up the still shaking Italian and nodded a bit, "though I'll not touch that…" he stared at Arthur before Ludwig sighed and threw the Brit up on the shoulder.

Tino looked at the others before taking the lead down to the first floor.

Though, the body that was supposed to lie there on the floor was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my... what might have happened to the body? BD<em>

_I know~!_

And there were mostly blood... and dilemmas... not much of the gore stuff... |

'D

_actually... what would you have done if you was left alone with a dead friend in some strange house, stay with the body or run after the others? cB_

_Imma go away and maybe write on the fifth~_


	5. Preperations

_Here you have a fifth one... This is actually a bit revealing of WHO have put them there BD_

* * *

><p>The big Russian walked into a big mansion like house, leaving the cold winter outside. He stood in a room with sunflowers painted on the walls and fake grass as floor. In the corner it stood a few tables with some computers on them that showed various rooms in the house, one for an example showed different angles of a bedroom.<p>

He chuckled and walked through a second door leading into the real house that was of three floors; first one had a sauna, a bathroom, living room, kitchen, dinner hall and a storage room for the warm water. Second floor had eight bedrooms and a library. The third and last floor had one dark room and a greenhouse where various flowers where growing, a rose bush seemed to be the main thing in there.

The Russian smiled and sniffed the air that smelled like old wood, something that made him smile. Soon some barking was heard; reminding him off that the dogs should get the food with the substance that would change them into what he wanted them as, brutal beasts that didn't remember one thing except for their instincts.

He walked into the kitchen and fixed the food for the dogs before heading upstairs towards them, in a week or two, this place would contain nine more nations which made him smile happily, but also eagerly.

He opened the door to the three dogs, one Rottweiler, one Golden Retriever and one German Sheppard, all three dogs looking identical to Ludwig's dogs, in fact, they were Ludwig's dogs. "Such nice dogs you are, well built and all that" he said with a singsong voice and placed the three bowls on the floor before leaving and closing the door after him. "This will be fun! I cannot wait!" he sounded really happy as he walked out to his little sunflower painted room again, he was now to get two nations, one young and one a bit older but still young.

Once the two nations were gathered he sat down in front of them, watching them as they sat in a cage each. "You both will make wonderful victims!" He sounded happy as he watched the two that stared back at him frightened. He placed his hand under the small girl's chin and smiled widely, "You will be so cute as a sleeping beauty!" he chuckled as she started shivering a bit, unable to talk as she had a piece of clothe in her mouth.

The other nation stared, just as unable to speak as the little girl. The nation swallowed, not wanting to know what the Russian was planning for him. "And for our other person here, you will probably make a perfect dish" the bigger nation chuckled and went away.

Dish…? He… He would be killed and served as a dish! He backed as far away in the cage as he could but to no success.

Days went and he was fed with expensive food and drinks to make his meat even more tender and soon a week and a half had gone.

The Russian walked into the room with the two nations and placed a box next to him outside the cage then pulled out the small girl from the cage and tied her hands together behind her back. The legs were tied to a metal stave that he then put behind his neck.

"MNNGH!" the young girl struggled in some attempt to get free but to all that happened was that it became more uncomfortable and that the man chuckled happily.

"Da, struggle on little one, use the last of the powers you have" He then took out something that had a handle and had an oval shape from it that looked like it could be split up.

The other nation that was still in his cage was staring at them, what was Ivan planning actually? Why would he need them? It made no sense!

The young girl stared downwards as she could feel that something was getting pushed into her lower regions, though it seemed to be a bit too big as it actually hurt, making her cry a bit. The man only chuckled and opened the thing as the whole oval part was in then screwed on a plastic screw so it stayed so opened.

The male in the cage stared as the blonde male took up a long metal object holding a key at the end before slowly moving it inside the young female.

The male chuckled and took it out, leaving the key inside. He then patted the girl before closing the plastic object and pulling it out, "You looked so nice in there, little one" he said happily before untying her. He pushed her back into the cage then locked and walked away outside.

Soon he started walking inside the building again, with one sleeping nation at the time. They were going to seven of the eight bedrooms; the young girl was the one that was supposed to be in the 8th.

As soon as he was done with the nations he returned and injected a poison in the small girl, leaving her soon in an almost dead condition.

The male that was now alone in the room, watching the blonde enjoying the show he had in front of him on his screens but he then and then left to fix notes, and once he left to leave lots of hamburgers in the kitchen.

Though after a little while after the hamburgers had been delivered to the kitchen he went out and got a blonde male. Alfred.

The male that sat in the cage stared at the corpse before he heard walking, staring at the blonde Russian that walked towards him with a big knife in hand, "Time for some food" he said happily and unlocked the door to the cage.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry if you thought it was a bit short but... I couldn't put more there without spoiling ; v ;<em>

_And who do you think the second victim is? BD_

_Why do I ask questions when I know I won't get answers on them? *facedesks*_

Well... I hope you liked it as much as probably a friend of mine will... B'D


End file.
